316
| numero_stagione=5 | numero_episodio=6 | data_ABC=18 febbraio 2009 | data_FOX=sconosciuta | data_RAI=sconosciuta | flashback=Jack | giorni= | titolo_originale= | sceneggiatore=Damon Lindelof Carlton Cuse | regista=Stephen Williams | guest=Raymond J. Barry - Ray Shephard Jeff Fahey - Frank Lapidus Fionnula Flanagan - Eloise Hawking Mary Mara - Jill Zuleikha Robinson - Ilana Saïd Taghmaoui - Caesar | costar=Glen Bailey - Prestigiatore Patti Hastie - Barfly P.D. Mani - Nabil Kavita Patil - Rupa Krishnavani Ned Van Zandt - Mr. Dorsey | uncredited=Rebecca Hazlewood – Nalini }} è il sesto episodio della Quinta stagione di Lost, l'ottantanovesimo dell’intera serie. Gli Oceanic Six scoprono come fare ritorno all’isola, ma non tutti vogliono tornare. Trama Fuori dall'Isola (flashback) 2008 A Los Angeles, Eloise Hawking porta Jack, Sun, Ben e Desmond nei sotterranei della chiesa. Là, apre una porta blindata che rivela un stanza che contiene la mappa del planisfero estesa per terra con un Pendolo di Foucault che la sfiora, e vari computer. Lei spiega che questa era una stazione della DHARMA Initiative chiamata Il Lampione e tramite questa stazione trovarono l'isola. Jack chiede a Ben se conosceva la sua esistenza. Ben nega di conoscerla, ma quando Jack chiede a Eloise se Ben ha detto la verità, lei dice probabilmente no. Eloise spiega che Il Lampione è stato creato anni fa sopra un pacchetto di energia magnetica, la quale era collegato ad altri pacchetti di energia sparsi in tutto il mondo. Le persone che costruirono la stazione, erano a conoscenza dell'Isola, ma non dove si trovava. mette in guardi Jack su Eloise.]] L'Isola è "sempre in movimento", per quello i superstiti del Volo 815 non furono mai stati salvati, chiede Eloise. Lei spiega che un uomo costruì quel pendolo per scoprire sove si sarebbe trovata l'Isola in futuro. Risolvendo delle equazioni, lei ha trovato una "finestra" per l'Isola la quale si sarebbe chiusa entro 36 ore. Mentre sta spiegando questo, Jack esamina le equazioni sulla lavagna e la fotografia dell'Isola fatta con la scritta "23/09/54 - U.S. Army - OP 264- Top Secret - Eyes Only". Dopo aver sentito il discorso di Eloise, Desmond capisce che Jack intenda fare ritorno sull'Isola e consegna il messaggio di Daniel Faraday a Eloise, avvisandola che Daniel, e ogni persona dell'Isola ha bisogno del suo aiuto. Eloise dice a Desmond che l'Isola non ha finito con lui, ma arrabbiato le dice come aver seguito delle istruzioni abbia costato a lui quattro anni della sua vita. Desmond dice a Jack che loro tutti sono usati usati e che lui ha "finito con l'Isola" e tempestosamente esce dalla stanza. Eloise porge a Jack un elenco che contiene tutti i voli e le loro cordinate. Lei poi informa Jack che l'Ajira Airways Volo 316 a Guam passare sull'ubicazione dell'Isola e che tutti i suoi amici ci dovranno essere. Eloise chiede di vedere Jack solo e lo porta in un'altra stanza della chiesa, la quale parve essere il suo ufficio. Lei da a Jack una busta che ha scritto Locke prima di suicidarsi. Lei spiega a Jack che deve ricreare il disastro del volo 815 il meglio possibile. Locke dovrà essere come il sostituto di Christian Shephard, e Jack ha bisogno di dare a Locke qualche cosa che apparteneva a suo padre. Jack è scettico, ma Eloise gli dice “Ecco perché è chiamato salto della fede”. Nella sala principale della Chiesa, Jack incontra Ben, che è nella posizione di chi stà pregando, rivolto verso l'altare. Jack chiede in quale luogo sia Sun e gli viene risposto che se ne andata. Quindi domanda il luogo dove trovare la bara di Locke per portarla successivamente all'aereoporto e Ben gli dà l'indirizzo della macelleria dove l'ha lasciata.. Quando Ben va ad accendere una candela, entrambi si fanno domande su Eloise, ma non sanno darsi risposta. L'uomo guarda il quadro sopra le candele: l'Incredulità di San Tommaso di Caravaggio, quindi racconta a Jack dell'apostolo Tommaso, sul dubbio nell'accettare la resurrezzione del Cristo. Jack chiede se l'apostolo si fosse convinto infine, e Ben risponde che, prima o poi, tutti si convincono. Ben si avvicina alla porta, per andarsene, quando Jack gli chiede di dirgli dove stia andando. Ben risponde “Oh, vado a mantenere una promessa ad un mio vecchio amico, una piccola cosa che devo concludere”, forse facendo riferimento alla promessa di uccidere Penny fatta a Charles Widmore. Più tardi, mentre è seduto in un bar davanti a un drink non ancora consumato, Jack riceve una telefonata da un centro di assistenza. Qui, un competente dice a Jack che un assistito è scappato, e se lo riprova a fare, dovranno trasferirlo in un altra clinica. In una stanza comune, Jack saluta un anziano chiamato Ray. Ray, che si rivela essere il nonno di Jack, aveva tentato di fuggire dal centro, avendo fatto pure la valigia. Quando Jack aiuta suo nonno a disfare la valigia, nota all'interno un paio di scarpe nere. Ray spiega che quelle scarpe gliele aveva mandate Margo dopo la morte di Christian. Jack chiede se le può prendere, e Ray gliele dà. Jack ritorna a casa, e prende una bibita che non fa in tempo a bere, poiché sente un rumore. Andando verso la sua camera da letto trova Kate al buio, coricata sul letto in lacrime. Lei chiede se lui è ancora intenzionatoo di tornare sull'Isola, e si propone di tornare con lui. Quando Jack chiede perché ha cambiato idea e dov'è Aaron, lei non risponde e gli fa promettere di non rifargli più quella domanda, se vuole che lei ritorni con lui. Jack acconsente, e Kate poi bacia Jack appassionatamente. Il mattino successivo, Jack prepara caffè e succo di arancia per Kate. Questa chiede a Jack di chi erano le scarpe nere sul mobile. Lui gli risponde che erano del padre e che le aveva prese sostituendole con un paio di scarpe da tennis. Kate lascia Jack , dicendo che si riunirà a lui direttamente all'aeroporto. Dopodiché Jack riceve una telefonata da un fradicio e insanguinato Ben, che chiama da un telefono pubblico che sembra essere al porto di Long Beach. Dice di aver avuto un contrattempo e chiede a Jack di recuperare il corpo di Locke al Simon Butcher Shop. Jack arriva al negozio del macellaio dove incontra Jill che lo porta alla bara di Locke. Jack apre bara e sostituisce le scarpe di Locke con quelle di suo padre. Jack quasi dialoga con la salma ed infine mette nella giacca del defunto la lettera sostenendo “che già si erano detti tutto”. All'aeroporto, Jack, facendo il check-in viene informato che per permettere il trasporto della salma va effettuata una supevisione all'interno della bara. Nel frattempo , egli vede Kate, che cerca di non guardarlo negli occhi, con la testa bassa. Mentre sta per allontanarsi dal gate un uomo gli offre le condoglianze. A questo punto Jack incontra Sun, che dice che se c'è la minima possibilità che Jin sia vivo, allora deve tornare sull'isola. In quel momento vedono Sayid con le manette che gli bloccano i polsi accompagnato da una donna, che sembra essere una federale. All'imbarco, Hurley, con una custodia di chitarra, informa il dipendente di Ajira che ha acquistato tutti i rimanenti biglietti occupando tutti i posti disponibili sul volo. Evidentemente Hurley non voleva mettere a rischio la vita di altre persone e bambini che sarebbero potuti salire sull'aereo. Quando stanno per chiudere lo sportello, Ben entra di corsa mostrando il suo biglietto di imbarco. Ha ferite sulla faccia e ha un braccio bloccato. Hurley si agita alla presenza di Ben, ma Jack gli assicura che Ben è necessario. Quando Ben prende il suo posto, una delle assistenti di volo dice a Jack che durante il controllo della bara, ha trovato una lettera, e consegna le ultime parole di Locke a Jack. incontra Jack sul Volo 316.]] Una volta che l'aereo raggiunge i 9 mila mentri di altezza, il capitano spegne l'avviso di Allacciate le cinture. Jack si muove di alcune file e si siede con Kate. Lui commenta di come è matto fare tutto questo e come è una coincidenza che si trovano tutti lì. Kate dice "Noi siamo sullo stesso volo, non vuol dire che siamo tutti insieme". Il capitano dà a loro un annuncio di buon volo con Ajira Airlines e li informa che lui è il Capitano Frank J. Lapidus. Jack chiede all'assistente di volo di dire a Frank della sua presenza. Frank, pulito e rasato, esce e felicemente saluto Jack e dice "Ho iniziato da 8 mesi a fare questa rotta", ma dopo vede Hurley, Sayid, Sun, Ben e Kate. Una volta visti tutti chiede “Non stiamo andando a Guam, vero?” legge la lettera di Locke.]] E' notte, e sull'aereo Ben legge Ulysses. Jack gli chiede come faccia a leggere (inteso per via della tensione) e Ben sarcasticamente dice "me l'ha insegnato mia madre". Poi: "Ti lascio un po' di privacy" quando vede che Jack ha in mano la lettera di John. Jack la apre e legge: “Jack, vorrei che mi avessi creduto. JL.” Ben è visto andare verso le file più avanti e non si nota più, quando incomincia la turbolenza. Ognuno si allaccia la cintura, e la turbolenza diventa sempre più forte. L'aereo viene riempito di un bagliore di luce bianca, memore dei continui salti nel tempo dell'Isola. Sull'Isola Anno sconosciuto L'inizio della prima ed ultima scena ricorda molto la scena iniziale della puntata pilota. L'occhio di Jack si apre mentre si sveglia tra le foglie di bamboo, vestito in giacca e cravatta. Si guarda attorno stupito e si accorge di avere in mano un frammento della lettera di Locke con leggibili solamente le parole “I wish”. Jack sente le grida di aiuto lanciate da Hurley e corre in suo soccorso tra la giungla fino a tuffarsi da una cascata, dove aiuta Hugo mentre si sorregge ad una custodia per chitarra. Si accorge poi che dall'altro lato giace Kate, svenuta, e nuota fino a lei svegliandola. Nessuno di loro ricorda di un eventuale impatto, e nessuno ha visto altri passeggeri o resti dell'aereo. Jack suggerisce poi di dividersi e perlustrare la giungla, finchè non arriva il Furgoncino DHARMA. Da qui esce un uomo armato e vestito in completo Dharma. I quattro si guardano, si riconoscono e l'uomo abbassa il fucile: è un attonito Jin. Trivia Generale *Il titolo dell'episodio si riferisce al numero del volo dell'aereo che permette ai Oceanic 6 di tornare sull'Isola. ** Questo episodio è stato messo in onda il 18 febbraio negli Stati Uniti. A partire da questo giorno, mancano 316 giorni alla fine dell'anno. **Casualmente, il numero dei passeggeri del Volo 815, sottrendo chi è riuscito a scappare dall'Isola vivo (Jack, Kate, Sayid, Sun, Hurley, Locke, Michael e Walt) è 324 - 8 = 316. **Il titolo di riferisce anche al verso del Vangelo "Giovanni (John), 3:16", dove scritto "Perché Dio ha tanto amato il mondo, che ha dato il suo unigenito Figlio, affinché chiunque crede in lui non perisca, ma abbia vita eterna” - Questo è in correlazione con la lettera di John a Jack che recita "Vorre che mi avessi creduto" e la storia della Bibbia di Ben a Jack a proposito di Tommaso, l'Apostolo. Jack Shephard è "il dubbioso Tommaso". **Inoltre, potremmo vedere i Numeri in stretta relazione coi voli 815 e 316. Se l'andata era: 4 8 15 16 23 42, il ritorno sarà l'inverso, 42 2'3 16' 15 8 4. *Quando il volo Ajira attera, è visibile un volo Oceanic Airlines sullo sfondo. *Dietro i passeggeri alla partenza è visibile un grande poster della Oceanic Airlines. *Il logo DHARMA sulla tuta di Jin è oscurato dal suo collare, ma sembra un nuovo logo Dharma. *C'è foto dell'Isola presa dall'U.S. Army attaccata alla lavagna della stazione Il Lampione. E' stata scattata il "23/09/54" (2+3+9+5+4=23). **Casualmente è stata scattata un giorno e 50 anni prima dello schianto del Volo 815. *Hurley viene visto leggere una traduzione in spagnolo del trade paperback Y: The Last Man Vol. 3: One Small Step. E' scritto da Brian K. Vaughan che è anche autore e produttore di Lost. **Hurley stava leggendo una traduzione in spagnolo di''Green Lantern and Flash: Faster Friends'' #1 quando il volo 815 si schiantò. * Nella sala da pranzo di Jack, il dipinto sulle pareti raffigura lo Stato americano del New Mexico. * Le cordinate stampate da Ms. Hawking (34°3' N, 118°14' W) sono di Los Angeles, California, proprio del gate del Volo 316. Note di Produzione *Daniel, Juliet, Miles e Sawyer non compaiono in questo episodio. *Jin, Sayid e Locke appaiono senza crediti. *Secondo il blog di Jorge Garcia, la scena della Cascata è stata filmata il 4 novembre 2008, quando ci fu l'elezione presidenziale in America. *Questo episodio doveva essere il settimo, ma fu poi deciso di spostare la puntata prima dell'episodio 5x07, "The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham". Questa è solo la seconda volta in cui si è deciso di cambiare l'ordine degli episodi, è successo solo con e . Errori *Il tichettio delle cordinate della stazione Il Lampione, cambia. *La lettera suicidio di Locke a Jack è scritta in modo leggermente differente tra la versione che legge in aeremo e la versione strappata che si ritrova sull'Isola. Tematiche ricorrenti * L'episodio inizia con l'occhio di Jack che si apre. * A screen that reads "46 Hours Earlier." * When Ben says he had not known about the Lamp Post and Jack asks Eloise if that is true, she answers, "probably not." * While in the Lamp Post station, Jack sees a photo of the Island dated September 23,1954 * The photo of the Island Jack sees is labeled as "U.S. Army-Op 264-Top Secret-eyes only." * The coordinate board in the Lamp Post. * Desmond tells Ms. Hawking that going to the Island has cost him 4 years of his life. * Ben tells Jack a story from the Bible, specifically from the New Testament. * Ray has made 4 failed attempts to escape from his retirement home. * A white rabbit with black markings around its eyes appears during a magic show Ray is watching. * It's revealed that Locke hanged himself. * Locke's suicide note and envelope. * Jack decides to open Locke's suicide note after noting that it has "been following" him. * Jack tells Kate that he didn't feel that his father was worth "a nice new pair of shoes," or "the time it would take to go out and get them". * As Jack is looking toward the LAX screening area, the gate numbers 1-15 and 16-42 can be seen over the metal detectors. * Jack is seated in row 8 on Ajira Airways Flight 316 which departed from Gate 15. * The sign of Gate 15. * Hurley spends the money he won from the lottery to pay for 78 extra seats on Flight 316 to save innocent passengers. * Sayid is in police custody on the plane. * Frank is clean-shaven and has worked with Ajira Airways for the past 8 months. * Frank calls Jack, "Doc." * The front cover of Ulysses. * Ben tells Jack his mother taught him to read, but his mother died in childbirth. * Granddad Ray calls Jack, "Kiddo," a nickname Jack's Dad called him. Analisi della Storia *Jack, Kate e Hurley ritornano all'Isola, probabilmente anche Ben, Sayid, Sun e Frank. *Kate perde Aaron. *Un ufficiale scorta Sayid. Riferimenti culturali *''Y - l'ultimo uomo sulla terra:'' Hurley legge un fumetto tradotto in spagnolo intitolato Y - l'ultimo uomo sulla terra Vol. 3: Un piccolo passo. Questa serie di fumetti racconta a proposito di un solo sopravvissuto a una piaga mondiale. E' stato scritto da Brian K. Vaughan che è anche uno sceneggiator di Lost. * Le cronache di Narnia: La stazione della DHARMA Initiative, Il Lampione si riferisce a Il leone, la strega e l'armadio e Il nipote del mago, il primo e sesto libro della serie di Narnia (primo e Sesto, per data di pubblicazione, ma secondo e primo in ordine di lettura). Nei libri, un lampione segna il passaggio tra Narnia e il mondo reale. Nell'episodio, Il Lampione compie la stessa funzione con il collegamento all'Isola. In oltre, l'inizio dell'episodio è collegato al primo capitolo de Il principe Caspian, il secondo libro della serie di Narnia (secondo per data di pubblicazione, ma quarto in ordine di lettura). Nel capitolo, intitolato L'isola, i ragazzi del libro ritornano a Narnia da un'isola con antichi simboli. La prima cosa che fammo è mettere i piedi nell'acqua. *''Ulisse: '' Ben legge Ulisse di James Joyce sul Volo 316 prima che lasci il suo posto. Il romanzo è una storia sul viaggio verso Dublin in un solo giorno (16 giugno 1904) del protagonista, Leopold Bloom. La storia è considerata come l'Odissea di Omero come una miscela della realtà con simbolismo in una parabola dell'esperienza della vita. Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse told viewers to read this book on one of the Dharma Special Access videos. A quote from page 316 of the novel is also hidden in the source code of the Ajira Airways website. The final chapter is named "Penelope". Fionnula Flanagan who plays Mrs. Hawking is famous for the role of Molly Bloom, (a character in the book) in stage and film, including "James Joyce's Women" and "Joyce to the World." *''Il Vangelo: Giovanni 3:16'' -- "Perché Dio ha tanto amato il mondo, che ha dato il suo unigenito Figlio, affinché chiunque crede in lui non perisca, ma abbia vita eterna". La lettera di John (Giovanni) Locke dice che Jack avrebbe dovuto credergli. Eloise dice a Jack di iniziare a credere. Ben dice a Jack che ognuno crede prima o poi. Ognuno dei Oceanic 6 that boards the plane ultimately believes that the flight will return them to the island and does not perish during the crash. This verse is also hidden in the source code of the Ajira Airways website. *''La Bibbia:'' Salmo 119:105 "La tua parola è una lampada al mio piede e una luce sul mio sentiero." La stazione del Lampione è usata per ricerare l'Isola nello spazio e nel tempo, per far tornare gli Oceanic 6. This well known verse from the Psalms figuratively uses the lamp as important for people to find their way. *''Il Vangelo'' Ben tells Jack the story from The Gospel of John about Saint Thomas the Apostle, who is not remembered by the incredible bravery he modeled when he insisted that the disciples should follow Jesus to Judea, even if that meant their deaths, but rather he is remembered by his doubt concerning the bodily resurrection of Christ, a doubt only mitigated by putting his hands in Jesus's wounds. *''Incredulità di San Tommaso: Ben looks at this painting by Michelangelo Merisi da Caravaggio (29 September 1571 – 18 July 1610). This painting illustrates the Biblical story of Thomas doubting Jesus' resurrection. "Doubting Thomas" is a phrase used to describe someone who is very skeptical about something. *Il piccolo principe: The Little Prince visits an asteroid that rotates every minute. Its inhabitant, the Lamplighter, must constantly light, extinguish, and relight the Lamp Post on the asteroid. *I langolieri: In the Stephen King novel, an airplane takes off from Los Angeles and while in midair in travels through a time warp, leaving only a handful of survivors while the rest of the people on board disappear. For the survivors to travel back through the warp (or window) to their own time, they must recreate several key conditions of their original pass through said window. *Il pendolo di Foucault: In addition to the pendulum in the Lamp Post being an example of Foucault's Pendulum, the scene further references the novel by the same name when Eloise Hawking describes the station as being built on a source of magnetic energy that connects to other sources around the world, including the Island. This same idea is often discussed in the novel and these connections are referred to as "telluric currents." ''Foucault's Pendulum was written by Umberto Eco, whose name is a homonym of Eko. Tecniche di narrazione *Jack dives into and rises out of the pond. Writers have used this age-old literary device (i.e. baptism) to symbolize that someone has accepted another person's plea for forgiveness of their past transgressions and has granted them a chance at a new and better life. *Sayid is seemingly under arrest on the flight, being watched by a officer similar to Kate and Edward Mars. *Hugo is carrying a guitar case, seemingly in place of Charlie Pace. *Ben arrives just in time and thanks the crew for not taking off without him, taking Hurley's place from the Oceanic 815 flight. *At the bar Jack's face is split in half by blue and yellow light symbolizing his internal struggle to believe what Eloise has told him. He then gets a call from his grandfather's nursing home which eventually convinces him to do as Eloise instructed. *Jack is still tempted by alcohol, in a parallel of Christian; however, he never drinks, symbolizing that he is making progress in his recovery, and is making different choices from his father. * At the airport, Hurley tells Jack, "Let's do this". *A DHARMA worker who pulls up in a new VW bus and pulls a gun on Jack, Kate and Hurley is shown to be Jin. Riferimenti fra gli episodi *Ci sono diversi paralleli tra i passeggeri originali del Volo 815 e i parziali Sei della Oceanic sul Volo 316: **Il corpo di John Locke viaggia nel cargo, agendo da "proxy" per Christian Shephard a bordo del Volo 815. **Sayid è ammanettato, viaggia sotto custodia, proprio come Kate era assieme a Edward Mars. **Hurley ha con se una chitarra, come Charlie avava la propria. **Sun porta l'anello di Jin, come Rose teneva l'anello di Bernard sul iVolo 815. **Frank Lapidus, il Capitano, doveva originariamente pilotare il Volo 815. **Ben, despite being "sidetracked," makes the flight at the last possible minute, mirroring Hurley's mad rush to the airport in 2004. **Hurley ha con se un altro giornalino a fumetti in lingua spagnola, per passare il tempo. **Kate sta scappando nuovamente dalla Giustizia. **Jack e Kate hanno dormito assieme la notte prima del volo, intendendo una loro futura relazione, paragonabile al caso di Shannon e Boone. *Ben dice a Jack che sta andando ad adempiere una promessa fatta ad un "vecchio amico". *Jack si sveglia nella foresta e sente grida di aiuto, facendolo correre a salvare le altre persone dell'aereo, esattamente come fece dopo lo schianto del Volo 815. Inoltre veste dei vestiti molto simili, compresa la cravatta, anche se è piegata dalla parte opposta al momento del risveglio. *Jack spiega perchè Christian veste delle scarpe da tennis bianche nelle sue apparizioni. *Hurley and Kate land by the waterfall they previously visited. * The coordinate finder in the Lamp Post resembles the countdown timer in the Swan. *Ms. Hawking says, “That’s why it’s called a leap of faith, Jack." These are the same words Helen spoke to Locke outside his father's home, and Locke paraphrases to Jack when urging him to push the button on the Swan's computer for the first time. *Jack has a drink in the bar at LAX, where his father met Ana Lucia three years prior. *Ray is watching a magician do a trick with a white rabbit. *Desmond references having previously met Ms. Hawking. *Desmond defies Ms. Hawking's advice. *When questioned about his relationship to Jeremy Bentham, Jack says that he is a friend. When he was at the funeral parlor, Jack said that he was neither friend nor family. *Locke's letter to Jack is a reference to their argument by the Orchid right before Jack flew to the freighter specifically and to their conflict of faith versus science in general. *Jack emerges from the water after arriving on the Island in the same way that Ana Lucia does in The Other 48 Days and Jack does in There's No Place Like Home, Parts 2 & 3. *Desmond warns Jack not to trust what Ben and Ms. Hawking tell him to do, recalling Sayid's advice to Hurley. *The photograph of the Island is dated 23 September 1954, the same year that the United States military brought "Jughead" to the Island. It was also classified TOP SECRET and marked for limited distribution to "U.S. Army eyes only". **September 23, 1954 is exactly fifty years prior to "Day 2" on the Island after the original crash of Flight 815. ***Since the island seems to be somewhere mid-Pacific ocean where the international dateline is, consider September 23 plus or minus a day... *In regards to Christian's shoes, Kate asks Jack why he would "hold on to something that him feel sad?" Kate held on to her toy airplane for years, even though it reminded her of Tom Brennan's death. *Ms. Hawking refers to the Lamp Post and the Island as "unique pockets of electromagnetic energy. That energy connects to similar pockets all over the world." Isaac of Uluru also refers to these pockets, citing Uluru as one, when Rose and Bernard went to see him. *There is a Virgin Mary statue on Ms. Hawking's desk that was identical to those on the drug runner's plane. Domande senza risposta *Come riescono Jack, Hurley e Kate ad arrivare sull'isola dall'aereo? *Dove sono Ben, Sun, Sayid, Frank e rimamenti passeggeri del Volo 316? *Qual è la promessa che Ben deve mantenere ad un vecchio amico? **Che si tratti davvero di uccidere Penny? *Chi dice ad Hurley quale volo prendere? **Perchè ha con se una custodia per chitarra? *Che anno è sull'Isola? *Perchè Sayid è ammanettato e sotto scorta? **Chi è la donna che lo scorta? *Chi è l'uomo seduto in Prima Classe del Volo 316 assieme agli Oceanic Six? *Perchè Jin veste un nuovo completo DHARMA, e guida un nuovo furgoncino VW Dharma? *Come fa Eloise Hawking a sapere che Locke si è impiccato? *Come Eloise ha avuto la lettera di Locke? *Come Eloise è a conoscenza della stazione Il Lampione? *Chi è l'uomo che Eloise menziona riguardo la creazione delle equazioni sui movimenti dell'Isola? *Dov'è Aaron e perchè Kate prega a Jack di non nominarlo più? *Come si è ferito Ben? *Cos'altro vuole l'Isola da parte di Desmond? Collegamenti esterni Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Quinta stagione